fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Karel
Karel (カレル, Kareru) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a Sacaen swordmaster who has had two titles over the course of his career: the hostile "Sword Demon", and the benevolent "Sword Saint". Profile Rekka no Ken He lives only to find challengers worthy of his blade and will kill opponents in battle without remorse or hesitation. To obtain the infamous Wo Dao, he murdered his entire family, with the exception of his sister, whom he saw as no threat at the time. His feats — including fighting armies alone and slaying a wizard that could freeze blood in a person's veins and killing a stone giant who was three times the size of a regular man — have earned him infamy across Elibe, as well as the title of "Sword Demon", revealed in a Support conversation with Dart. He is Karla's older brother and also taught Guy swordplay. Binding Blade Karel becomes the uncle of Fir, the daughter of his late sister Karla, after her marriage to Bartre. He retired from active combat and traveled the land with a new nickname, the "Sword Saint", and resolve, having finally found peace in himself after many years. He appears to dislike the title he was given, claiming it is a false name, perhaps because of guilt for his past actions. Bartre married Karla, which makes Karel and Bartre brothers-in-law. He has no real interest in the overall state of the world around him, only joining the fight on behalf of his remaining family. Karel enters the game as a level 19 Swordmaster and has some of the best growths in the entire series (However, he can only level up once). He can be recruited in the third to last chapter, by visiting the eastern village with either Fir or Bartre. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |210% |130% |140% |140% |120% |110% |100% |} Supports *Bartre *Fir *Noah *Rutger *Zeiss Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: ''An eastern swordmaster. Seeking worthy opponents. Recruitment For Karel to appear instead of Harken, open 4 or more doors by the end of turn 9 on Jerme's Map, or kill 2 or more of the 3 specific promoted enemies before turn 9 on Kenneth's map. Talk to Karel with Lyn or your main lord. Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |30% |50% |50% |30% |10% |15% |} Supports *Dart *Geitz *Guy *Karla *Lucius ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruited by Eliwood Eliwood talks to Karel: Eliwood: 'Who are you? '''Karel: '''Karel. '''Eliwood: '''Are you fighting the Black Fang, too? '''Karel: '''I heard the Black Fang was gathering recruits. I'm here to challenge them. '''Eliwood: '''Do you… Do you have a reason to do so? '''Karel: '''My sword is my life. My sword is my reason. You… '''Eliwood: '''What? '''Karel: '''You are quite good, but you will improve. Very good, I will join you. '''Eliwood: '''You're going to help me and my friends? But…why? '''Karel: '''Someday, you will be a famed swordfighter. It would be a waste for that skill to die here. I must have you… stronger. I will wait for that time with much anticipation. '''Eliwood: '… '''Karel: '''Shall we continue? The feast awaits… Possible Endings Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken '''Karel - Saint of Swords Once, Karel was known as the Sword Demon. Now, he bears a new name. What prompted this change, he will not say. Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Sword Master - Karel Karel retired to a small Village in the mountains of Bern and lived his life in peace. Although many Swords came to him seeking direction, he never did teach any of them directly. Etymology This name is a variant of the Germanic name 'Karl', which is the root of names like Charles. The word 'carl' in Middle English meant 'man', often a low-class man or 'churl'; it was used as an insult during the early Middle Ages in England. This name might refer to Charlemagne (English: Charles the Great, German: Karl der Große), the famous king of the Franks and founder of the second Holy Roman Empire, which makes him the founder of France and Germany. Another possible person to refer to is Charles Martel (German: Karl Martell), who was the (in the end winning) leading commander of the Christian Forces at the battle of Tours, October 732. If the Armies of the united Northafrican tribes would have defeated Martel's army at Tours, it is quite possible that the main religion of France, Spain, Switzerland and the western parts of Germany und Italy would have been Islamic until today. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Karel won 21st place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his transformation from a blood-thirsty swordsman in the game's prequel into a wise, reliable, and friendly individual. *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the Swordmaster in the Class Roll uses his palette. *The title Kensei (Saint of Swords/Sword Saint) was a title possessed by the historical Japanese swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. This name is also the Japanese name of the Trueblade class in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *The English title, "Sword Demon", is reminiscent of Dugu Qiubai. *Karel shares the title of Saint of Swords with Guy and Fir. Both swordsmen are associated with Karel, Guy can potentially be his pupil, and Fir is his niece. *Karel shares his title of Sword Saint with the Holy Crusader Odo. *Karel has the lowest defense growth in Rekka no Ken, yet he has the highest Defense growth, as well as the highest growths in the entire series, in Binding Blade. *Karel is the only character in the entire Fire Emblem Series who is guaranteed to obtain a Perfect Level Up. This only occurs in Binding Blade ''as well but only once as Karel is recruited at Level 19.'' Gallery File:Fe6Karel.jpg|Karel as he appears in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. File:Karel FnT.png|Karel's in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. File:Karelp7.gif|Karel's in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Karel in FE6.JPG|Karel's battle sprite in Binding Blade File:Karel in FE7.PNG|Karel's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters